When We Remember
by NirCele
Summary: A drabble story made up of thirteen chapters that are less than 500 words each (including an epilogue). When Erestor has an accident, his life is changed...permanently? His memory is lost, and his friends are trying to help him, but with the 'new' Erestor, carefree and happy, does he really want the memories back?
1. Perhaps

**This drabble story is based off the prompt that came from the First Sentence Exchange Prompt Challenge. It was very interesting, so I decided to challenge myself a little more by doing the optional challenge bonus. Look up the Prompt Challenge under forums to find out what it is... **

* * *

It was snowing when it happened.

Perhaps if Glorfindel hadn't bounced cheerfully into Erestor's office with snow clumped in his golden hair it wouldn't have happened. Perhaps if Glorfindel hadn't exictedly begun talking about the clear, cold day and the perfect snowfall for a friendly fight in the outdoors, it wouldn't have happened.

Perhaps if Erestor hadn't reluctantly agreed to go out there with him and join Elrond and his family in a snowball fight, it wouldn't have happened.

Perhaps...perhaps if, later, Erestor hadn't realized the time and rushed back to the meeting he was supposed to have...perhaps it wouldn't have happened then.

But all of those things did happen, and what occured would change Glorfindel's, the Peredhil's, and most importantly, Erestor's, lives forever.


	2. Senses

**In case it wasn't clear, this is the 2ND drabble of a THIRTEEN-PART drabble story. For anyone who was wondering!**

* * *

Erestor saw the bright gleam of golden hair as Glorfindel bounded into his office. He heard the excited chatter as Glorfindel persuaded him to go outside. He felt a reluctant agreement form from his lips, and smelled the cool, crisp air as Glorfindel tugged him outside to join the snowfight that Elrond, his wife, his sons, and his young daughter were currently engaged in. He tasted icy slush when a snowball collided with his face.

He saw laughing faces, heard the giggling that Arwen and Celebrian released at his shocked expression. He felt a laugh well up inside him as he formed another snowball and threw it at Elladan, who had released that slush at him a moment ago. He smelled the sweet breath of Arwen as she pecked him on the cheek and joined his attack against her older brothers and Glorfindel, and he tasted a clear heady spin of triumph when they howled in mock terror and dove for cover from the enroaching flying snow.

He saw, later, the sun as it dipped beneath the trees, and he heard Elrond and the others calling for him as he felt horror pulling at him and he rushed for the courtyard and the impatiently waiting delegates from Harlindon. He smelled the airy fragrance of bread as he hurried past the kitchens, and when he fell, he tasted the sharp tang of blood before he...

He saw no more.


	3. Can't

**I hope you enjoy this new drabble-chapter - perhaps it will bring to light a few things.  
**

* * *

He couldn't feel anything ( _could someone define feel?_ ). He was struggling in the dark ( _where am I?_ ), something weighing him down, and his breath came tight in his chest. There was nothing here ( _where is here?_ ).

He tried to force himself back to the present _(isn't there something I need to do?_ ) but he couldn't. The nauseating pain eating at him forced him to recede back into the comforting dark ( _when did it become comforting?_ ) and distantly, that nagging bit of light vanished.

He wandered for a while ( _can time be measured here?_ ), and when a piercing whiteness burst into his reverie, he fought it. He didn't want to be called from his relief ( _leave me alone!_ ).

It was persistent, though, and it finally pulled him out of the chambers of his mind, and his frantic thoughts subsided into a more even, still somewhat shocked pace.

He woke feeling as if something had split his skull, looking directly up into a gleaming gem that was lowered, and he could see that it was attached to a ring.

"Good morning," said someone above him, and relieved grey eyes peered down into his. Dark eyebrows were drawn low on a weary brow, but the tension seemed relaxed when he forced himself to look up into those strange eyes.

"How are you doing, Erestor?" said that person.

He frowned against the persistent pounding in his skull. _(Erestor?_ )


	4. Forget

**There will still be plenty of drabble chapters, but I will try to update more continuously. Read on!**

* * *

"You can't remember anything?" asked the strange elf-lord – who was apparently known as Elrond – anxiously.

Erestor did remember something...his own name. He didn't actually remember it, exactly, but it had seemed _right_ to him when this 'Elrond' had called him by it.

"No," he said finally, looking around in confusion at the puzzled and worried faces that surrounded him. There were two females, both on his right, and they had similiar features, though the elfling had dark wavy hair, while the elder – who he assumed to be her mother – had blonde curls tumbling down her back. Three more elves, all male, stood to his left; two were completely identical (there was something different about them, but he couldn't put his mind on it), while the third was tall, broad-shouldered, and had golden hair pulled into a loose braid that fell to his waist.

And then there was the only one whose name he knew; Elrond, holding a damp cloth and a mug of steaming _something_ in one hand, prodding at the bandaged wound on Erestor's forehead with the other.

"I didn't know elves could get amnesia," said one of the identical elves.

Elrond sighed and stared at the abnormal dilation of Erestor's startled doe-brown eyes. "Ah, neither did I."


	5. Best

"Under no circumstances is he to be alone," Erestor could hear Elrond's quiet voice just outside the door. "Glorfindel is going to temporarily take over my command while I try to find out just what happened. The boys will look in the library for any studies on the subject, and I'll try to work with the herbs we have – see if it helps at all."

"Wonderful idea, darling," said a smooth voice in reply. "Arwen and I will stay with him?"

"If you would."

"Excellent."

There was a smacking noise of lips pressing together, and a moment later, the dark-haired elfling – Arwen, he thought her name was – squirmed past the half-open door and into Erestor's sight.

"They're kissing again," she said with a disgusted face. She climbed up on the bed next to Erestor and sat next to him, smiling suddenly. "Are you better today?"

Erestor stared at her a moment, a faint twinge poking at his mind. It went away a moment later, and he returned the smile, albeit slowly. "I am...fine, I think."

"I hope you remember me." She propped her chin in her hands and stared up at him, grey eyes large. "I don't think you could really forget me."

"Hmm," he managed. The twinge came back, but a little harder this time. He couldn't remember seeing her face before today, when he had woken.

The blonde-haired lady, Arwen's mother, came into the room with a cheery smile. He could see the worry lines at the corners of her silver eyes, though she hid it well. "Good day!" she said brightly. "Let's get you some more of that tea, shall we? It should help with any residual pain you feel."

He didn't feel any pain. Elrond had said something about having a headache, but he didn't have one.

" _Ada_ 's tea is the best," Arwen informed him, scrambling off the bed to help her mother prepare a cup.

"That's only because you've never had it before," Erestor said automatically. He paused, that twinge at the corner of his mind again. How had he known that?

Celebrian didn't miss it. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, then turned back to the water she was pouring.


	6. Friends

**The problem I have right now is not writing...it's updating frequently. I'm not the best at that - I get too easily distracted. Have some Glorfy now to make up for it!**

* * *

That golden-haired warrior elf was sitting next to him, Erestor realized as he woke up. He turned his head slightly to stare at him.

He was leaning on an armrest, staring down at an open book in his lap. As Erestor watched, the elf reached down and slowly turned a page, blue eyes scanning it. A moment later, he looked up, and then beamed when he saw Erestor awake.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, teeth flashing in a grin.

Erestor frowned and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm...I'm Glorfindel, remember?"

"No."

"Oh. Right." The elf tapped his armrest with one finger and shut his book suddenly. He held the volume up, cover turned toward Erestor. "Recognize this book? It used to be one of your favorites."

Erestor looked sideways at the book. The cover depicted a helmed elf with a bright sword standing in the foreground, and a huge flaming creature in the background, giant maw opened in a soundless roar. He flinched and looked away. "I don't think I would like that book."

"No?" Glorfindel chuckled. "No, maybe not. I was joking; you didn't like any books with me in it. You said I shouldn't be so vain as to read stories about myself."

"I said that?" Erestor sounded surprised, even to himself.

"Yes, you did." Glorfindel set the book on a table beside him. "Do you have any...questions? It's hard, I know, but I am here if you need anything."

Erestor winced and closed his eyes; that headache Elrond had told him about seemed to be coming now. There was something pushing at the back of his mind, as if it was trying to get through but couldn't.

"Do you need anything?" Glorfindel asked, but his voice seemed further away now.

Erestor shook his head. It was a wrong move – a moment later, darkness overcame him and he fell back to sleep.


	7. But

**Erestor is still stubborn...that much didn't change.**

* * *

"I don't _want_ to lie down," Erestor insisted, pushing away Elladan's worried attempts to set him back on the bed.

"But – _Ada_ said you have to rest and try not to strain yourself," said the twin anxiously, biting his lip as Erestor determinedly squeezed past him to head for the door.

"That's nice," said the amnesciac adviser. He stepped into the hallway and looked around, then frowned. "Hmm. Where are the kitchens?"

"You see?" Elladan said in exasperation. "If you don't even remember where the basic places are, you can't go walking around. You'll get lost!"

Erestor gave a little huff that signified irritation. At least he hadn't lost some of his personality, even if his memories were missing. "I _won't_ ," he said stubbornly, then started down the hall. "It's this way, isn't it?"

Elladan shook his head and followed Erestor.

"Good morning," Erestor greeted a shocked maid, who was staring in wide-eyed confusion at the usually aloof and stern adviser's loose nightrobe and bare feet as he walked past her. His hair was slightly mussed and an uncharacteristic smile graced his face.

"That was odd," Erestor mused when the maid squeaked and said nothing.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Elladan finally caught up to him and sighed, slinging an arm around the older elf's shoulders. "What do you want from the kitchens? I'll get it for you."

"No, I'll get it," Erestor said. "It's very specific."

Elladan sighed again, very heavily, but if one looked closely, they could see the tiny, hopeful smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.


	8. When

"And...here's your office!" Glorfindel said, swinging the door open and walking into the room. Erestor followed him with a cautious look on his face.

"This is _mine?_ " said the adviser after a moment, looking around at the bare walls, neatly organized desk, and bookshelves compiled immaculately.

"Indeed it is," Glorfindel said, dropping into the straight-backed chair that Erestor used to guard jealously. Propping his feet up on the desk, he beamed at Erestor. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"I...suppose." Erestor glanced around again and frowned. "No, actually. It's rather bland, and...boring. Are you sure it's mine?"

"Quite." Glorfindel sighed and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he laughed and climbed to his feet. "All right. I have something much more interesting than this. Come on, let's go ride some horses down to the river."

"Why?"

"Because it's _fun_."

Erestor pursed his lips, tugging at the collar of his high-necked black robe. "But I'm not wearing riding clothes. I don't like these, by the way. Why do I only have dark clothes in my wardrobe?"

"You're asking me?" Glorfindel said, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know; you always said it's because what elves of your station and rank wear. And riding clothes are no problem. I'm sure the seamstresses have more than one pair of clothes you can wear. Come on, let's go find out."

Erestor nodded slowly after a moment and followed Glorfindel out of the room, glancing once over his shoulder back at the dreary room, dull sunlight creeping around the corners of pale curtains and falling across the floor.


	9. Life

**This is a generic Author's Note. Here one expresses their apologies for not updating sooner and thanks everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and in general, reading. One attempts to keep it short, though one usually fails, as one tends to have a lot to say about RL in general, or their future plans for the story. Sometimes one manages to keep it short, with just a snappy 'Enjoy' or something of that ilk. Othertimes, one does something odd and random.**

* * *

"We've been more affected by this than you'd think," Elrond sighed, running a hand through his hair and staring at the massive stack of papers on his desk. "Everything is falling behind since Erestor can't – doesn't know how to do any of this. His assistant has been helping, but she's working full-time now and I can't really put anything else on her."

Celebrian slipped an arm around his waist and let her head fall on his shoulder. "It'll be fine," she murmured, smiling when he looked down at her with a fond look on his face. "I won't say don't worry, but it'll be fine."

"Is this a bit of your heritage showing?" Elrond teased, lightening up a little. "Has your mother's foresight come to you?"

She jabbed him in the side and he laughed. "No?"

A shriek came just outside the door and both startled, turning toward it immediately. Glorfindel and Erestor came into view, Arwen clinging to Erestor as Glorfindel tried to tickle her to get her off.

"No," Erestor was crying dramatically. "Get this foul thing away. It tortures me!"

Arwen giggled wildly, grasping his robes and squirming away from Glorfindel's threatening grabs at her. Erestor barely managed to avoid the too-close doorway, practically staggering into the office, and laughing as he went.

Elrond and Celebrian stared in mild shock as the giggling trio caught sight of them.

"Oh!" said Glorfindel, straightening up and pasting an innocent look on his face. "My Lord, m'Lady. Good...day."

Arwen blinked, then laughed and grabbed at Erestor's robes again. The adviser shrieked, mock-terrified and choosing to ignore the surprised looks sent his way, and then he dashed out of the room with Arwen dragging behind him.

Glorfindel winked at Elrond and Celebrian and ran after the playing pair.

* * *

 **This is an ending generic Author's Note. One usually puts a Note down here when one doesn't want to spoil the chapter, or to ask one's readers a generic question, such as their opinion for something, or ideas for future chapters or stories. Sometimes one also puts a Note here when one wants to bother readers before they can review, or to encourage them once again to review/follow/favorite, as it makes one very happy and tend to write more of the story faster.**


	10. Remembers

"Wait."

Glorfindel stopped and glanced at Erestor, who was staring in confusion at a tapestry hanging on the wall. The adviser's hair was tied back loosely, his shirt somewhat dirtied from the ride he gone on about an hour ago.

"What is it?" Glorfindel said, seeing some strange spark light in his friend's dark eyes. "Do you...?"

"There is something – something I recognize about that," Erestor murmured, frowning at it. "But I can't be sure. Is there anything of particular importance that has to do with it?"

"Ah, well..." Glorfindel shrugged easily and smiled lightly. "Not really. You say you think you remember it?"

"Something like that, I think." Erestor squinted at it and hummed something under his breath.

Glorfindel nodded and tugged him toward the hallway that led to the offices of Imladris. "Come, let's go tell Elrond! Perhaps he can make something of it!"

They went down the hall, Erestor muttering quietly in confusion.

The tapestry, gilded with silver tassels, depicted an armored elf facing a massive fiery creature, an Eagle in the far, far background. It was very well-woven – it looked like it was burning.


	11. It

" _Ada,_ help!" shrieked Arwen, throwing herself into her parents' drawing room, her eyes wide in absolute fear. Elrond jolted to his feet immediately, Celebrian right behind him, and Elladan and Elrohir appeared in the doorway to the other room.

"What is it?" Elrond asked immediately, catching his young daughter as she gasped in low breaths, her face paled with shock.

"There was – 'Restor and me was by the pond and catching crawfish and then he went to get the bucket for the fishes and there was something!" She stopped for only a moment, Celebrian curling a comforting arm around her from behind. "And he screamed and threw the bucket and then he fell over and he's not moving and he's so scary and white! Then I was calling for help and Glorfy came from the guardhouse, and he put his hand over Erestor's mouth and told me to get you as fast as I could!"

"Oh, _raich_ ," Elrond breathed, and left hastily, the door slamming behind him. Elladan and Elrohir followed, practically stumbling over each other in their haste, and Celebrian comforted Arwen as she sobbed in confusion and terror for her mentor.


	12. Revives

**I didn't see any reason to leave you all hanging.**

* * *

He slept, and his memories returned. The terrible nightmares came back; leering, grotesque faces laughed at him again, high screaming of a broken lady seared itself back into his mind, feelings of biting and ripping at his flesh ate at him once more.

A ring falling from his hand to the ground as _she_ fled, his pleading failing when family ties won. Bitter tears drying on his face.

But the good memories came back as well; the quiet giggling of elflings, a noble grey-eyed Lord smiling at him in approval, the dank and musty smell of the library, quiet rustles as pages were turned, the click of a chess piece as it was moved across the board, and...the chuckle and smile of a golden-haired elflord. Remembrances of friendships formed. A hand clasped, a meaningful smile. Banter, soft conversation. Nights of games. Trust. Love. Hope.

 _Memories._

When he woke, he remembered again.

* * *

 **This is it, the last chapter! *leaves***

 **(No, there's an epilogue. Don't be happy yet.)**


	13. Epilogue (Again)

It was terribly similar to before. They all sat around his bed again (not his bed, but the one in the infirmary. It wasn't nearly as comfortable.)

Arwen was curled up on her mother's lap, staring wide-eyed at his pale face. Her brothers sat on either side of them, and Elrond stood quietly in the corner, mixing tea leaves to give his hands something to do.

Glorfindel was sitting cross-legged on his large chair, bits of shaved wood catching in his golden hair. His hands moved swiftly, easily, over a chunk of wood, the blade he used glinting in the lamplight every-so-often.

A silky white cat was reclining beside Erestor's head, purring occasionally and licking at his delicately pointed ear with her sandpaper tongue. No one bothered her.

When Erestor stirred, they moved slowly, but with relief. Glorfindel set his carving and knife aside and leaned forward, smiling as Erestor's eyes slowly opened.

"Do you remember us now?" Arwen whispered, staring as the adviser sighed and attempted to sit up.

"No," said Glorfindel firmly, pushing him back down. He went easily enough, but gave Glorfindel a mildly annoyed look that no one missed.

Erestor paused and looked at Arwen for a long moment. "Remember you?" They waited with bated breath, but he didn't hold them in suspense. "Now," he said, a slow smile starting to come over his face, "how could I forget my favorite little princess?"

Arwen shrieked and threw herself at him to receive a tight hug, and Erestor smiled over her dark head as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

Pethil purred and wrapped herself around Erestor's ankle.

* * *

 **It's now over.**

 **I want to thank everyone for reviewing – there are so many of you I can't name you all – but you've really encouraged me through this. The chapters are short, but it's a lot harder to squish it all under 500 words than I thought it would've been. Thank you, Guest Reviewers as well! Though I can't reply to you, your reviews made my day.**

 *** bows out ***


End file.
